Living Single: My rewrite
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: This is my rewrite of the final episodernEnjoy! and please R&R I will write more if i get feedback


Here's a Kyle/Max fic! From Living Single, This is a rewrite of the last episode when Kyle and Max FINALLY got together so anyway here goes the fic Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000

How could I be in love with Maxine Shaw? I mean we have had the weirdest relationships; first we were always insulting each other. Then we actually started dating, but we obviously broke up.

After that was probably the craziest of all, we just had sex, with no feelings involved. I moved to London, 2 months ago (was it 2 months?) and was on my way back home for New Years. Overton had picked me up from the airport and we had just come into the apartment building. As we walked in and Overton walked into his and Sinclair's apartment, Max stumbled in with this monster of a dog. "Hello Maxine" I said. She froze and stared at me, "Kyle…?" she said bewildered, "What are doing back here, I thought that they sprayed for roaches last week?" "I came back to visit for the holidays and who is that you're newest boyfriend?" I paused "Finally, someone your own species!" "Ha-Ha very funny" she scoffed "but at least he's cuter than you" "So has anything new happened while I was gone?" I asked "Well let's see, Regine got married to her millionaire, Kadesha and Scooter got back together and what was that other thing?" she said, "Oh yeah, I'm pregnant"

It was my turn to stare/Max is pregnant/ I thought /my god how did this happen/ "Who's the unlucky guy?" I spit with just a 'hint' of jealousy. "Some guy who walked out of my life a while ago" "So I'll see you at the party later?" "Sure" she said and she jogged off. I walked into Overton's apartment still in shock. "I guess she told huh?" Overton asked. "Yeah, I hope she sends me pictures when I'm back in London" "You're not taking responsibility for the baby!" Overton shouted "It's half yours!"

"What!" "She didn't tell you?" Obe sighed. "Tell me what?"

"Remember when you donated your mojo?" he started, I nodded

"Well Max chose sperm #249, Wakeboarding Barker" My mouth dropped open; I fell onto the floor and screamed. (I love that part).

"So Overton, is this why you invited me to visit?" I asked after regaining my composure. "Yeah man, we thought you had a right to know" he said "Well Max obviously didn't" I stated bitterly. "That's her choice to tell you or not but at least now ya know" Overton comforted, "Listen man, I gotta go get supplies for the shindig tonight, you can stay here if you want" "Thanks Overton, I'll see you later" "Bye Kyle" and he walked out.

For the next few hours, I sat in Obe's apartment and thought; I finally decided to talk to Max. I stood outside her apartment building and watched her window for any sign of her.

All of the sudden, Kadesha yelled from the roof "She's up here Kyle!" I raced to the elevator, and rode up to the top.

When I got there, Kadesha was standing next to a snowman with its head cut off but Max was nowhere in sight. "Hey Kadesha, where's Max?" I asked "The lady is over yonder" she pointed and with that she left. Max was hiding behind the air duct, "Hey Maxine, can we talk?" I asked cautiously. "Sure but my mother told me never to talk to crazy men" she snapped "Max, you're the one who's crazy!" I shouted "Why won't you talk to me about this?" "I'm scared!" she cried "I'm scared because I'm carrying your baby! And I don't want you to reject me" she started to cry, I cupped her face and wiped the tears off "I would never reject you" I whispered "Remember at Sinclair and Overton's wedding, when you told me you loved me?" she nodded her eyes shining with tears. "I kept making you say it over and over, but never returned the sentiment, so I'm saying it now, I love you Maxine Shaw attorney of law" I leaned in for a kiss but Max backed away.

"Do you really Kyle?" she asked "It had better be true, or I will…"

But I cut her off with a kiss; it was short and tender but passionate. I pulled away and looked into her eyes lovingly. "Max, how could I not love you and don't you ever doubt it" "I love you too Kyle, you roach" "And I love you Max, you stubborn jackass" I continued "This baby just proves we're destined to be together" "No Kyle, we're doomed to be together!"

We both laughed and then made out until Kadesha's party.

At the party, we danced and shared old memories. 10 seconds till midnight, we watched the ball drop.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Happy New Year! We all shouted.

I gave Max a kiss (the first of the New Year, with many more to come) Trip and Roni shared a kiss "Let me go call my boyfriend" she said "and tell him it's over" She walked out of the room with Trip close behind her "Alright" he shouted.

Kadesha gave a toast after we all stopped laughing.

"I can't believe what has happened over the past few years" she started "Regine married her millionaire, Overton and Sinclair are married, and Kyle and Max finally figured out that they are destined to be together!" I gave Max a kiss on the shoulder.

Kadesha finished up and we all drank a toast to the New Year.

"Uh… Max don't you think we should head home?" I said hopefully "I think little Tyler is getting tired" gesturing to her belly. "No I think little Wendy is hungry" she retaliated. I smiled maniacally and picked her up and ran out of the apartment. (Overton and Sinclair soon went back to their home and Kadesha went with Scooter to Reno) AT MAX'S APARTMENT (here's the part they should have added)

She opened the door, turned the light on and gasped, I had left the party for about a half hour to decorate Max's apartment.

I had covered almost surface with flower petals and candles

I had two boxes sitting on the couch, I steered her towards the reclining chair and she sat down. I gave her the biggest box, she unwrapped it excitedly, inside was a negligee and some bath salts.

She quirked her eyebrows playfully, then she leaned forward and whispered "Maybe later, if you're reeeally nice" then she bit my earlobe which sent shivers down my spine. I handed her the smaller box, she unwrapped it carefully, anxious about what could be inside. Inside was another box, she unwrapped this one and inside was another box. She shot me a look of pure evil, I just laughed. After opening 6 more boxes, she found a small velvet box. Her eyes grew wide, "What's this?" Max asked. I took it from her and got up on one knee (I had been sitting on the floor) and opened the box, inside was a beautiful 16-karat diamond ring.

She held her breath, "Maxine, will you marry me?" I asked.

She leaped onto me and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever received "Yes Kyle Barker!" she practically yelled, she calmed down, "How about we use those other gifts you gave me now?" she purred. I kissed her forehead, "Anytime, Max, anytime"

And so we began our life together, we got married and soon had Tyler Wendell Barker.

It was our 1 year anniversary, we had rented a hotel room (Kadesha was babysitting Tyler) and were in bed on the brink of sleep when she whispered, "I love you Kyle, now and forever"

I kissed her cheek and she nestled closer. "I love you too Max, more than you'll ever know"

Now I know how I could love Maxine Shaw

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah! I finished

So what did you think? I know it's kind of cheesy but its cute right?

Please Review and I'm sorry if I spelled any names wrong or if the characters were a little OOC but please tell me what you think!

Save cows eat a vegetarian!


End file.
